I believe
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Danni is having a hard time accepting that Danny is leaving, with the weight of every ones expectations on her shoulders...her big brother is there for reassurance. This story is basically in question, I'm currently on hiatus and I'm not sure if I'll leave this as a one shot or a drabble story.


Everything was silent in the town of Amity Park, people silently making their way to their apartments or their cars to rest in after a long eventful day. The sun's light just peeking over the top of tall buildings as it would soon be replaced by the eerie light of the moon, nobody bothered to stop in their tracks to look up at the very peek of the buildings….knowing full well their protector stood guard and on watch from up above.

Only two people remained still….perched on the top of the highest building as their hair flowed lightly from the breeze, they both bore strong resemblance to one another as well as the outfits they wore….the other team individuals had been told to go home for the night

One of them….a girl much younger and shorter than her partner, stood tense and silently by her adoptive brother….flashing green eyes scanning the sky and through the buildings for any sign of danger, she really never liked moments like these….her brother was always in a tense and annoyed mood by the end of each day when it came to ghost patrols

She flicked her eyes at the eighteen year old halfa standing tense and alert next to her….she could tell underneath that shaded face that there was a analyzing glare. She couldn't say Danny didn't enjoy life after the revelation of his secret….he did really, but much to often had reporters or paparazzi interfered with his personal life….nothing about his life never seemed personal anymore in his opinion and that's what always got him in a mood like this, no longer could he go out to the park or mall with his friends without being ambushed by fans and reporters….he couldn't enjoy walks in the park with his girlfriend Sam anymore either for the same reason

But even yet rumors still buzzed around town about where he and his girlfriend would go for college, she had been asked the same question for weeks to no end. The stress was putting them both on the edge….but her stress was for a different reason, by the end of this month Danny Phantom wouldn't be around to protect the town….and other reliable hunters from the Team Phantom would be gone as well to attend college. She knew well people were thinking it and they were all expecting Danny Phantom's apprentice and little sister to be just as good of a guardian as he

"If you have something to say Danielle, speak what you have in mind or go home if you must" Dan's deep voice suddenly filled the silence

Danni flinched at harshness as he addressed her full name…..he was moody for one thing, moments like these for him were the only time he could sort out his thoughts and cool down his temper…..and he always expected it to be quiet as well. She gave him a considering look before she turned away and chewed on her bottom lip "why do you have to go?" and flinched at the sound of her childish voice….she was fifteen for crying out loud! She shouldn't be complaining like a baby

Danny arched a thick eyebrow at this question but didn't turn to look at her "you know very well why….I have to attend my college studies whether everyone wants me to or not – it's not for them to decide- in a few weeks me and Sam would be moving away for college and that's that" he spoke as if he were talking to a child who needed explaining "we talked about this before Danielle, when we leave, you would take my place as the town's protector" he added flicking his blazing green eyes at the short form of his little sister

"But why! When you're gone….everyone would be expecting greatness from me, they are expecting me to be just as good of a hero like you….and I won't have anyone to help me like you did" she complained as she wrapped her arms around her slim body

Danny's chest swelled with a long sigh…..so she was worried about being in this alone, he placed a large gloved hand on her head as in a form of comfort "you won't be alone in this Danni, mom and dad would be around to help….Jazz would be around once in a while to help as well" he assured his little sister

Danni just shook her head as a wry smile appeared on her tan face "no offence Dan, but mom and dad aren't the best hunters out there….and Jazz is too busy settling in her new apartment with her boyfriend Alex" she said blowing out air at the straying silver strand of hair in her face

He just shook his head at this until a dark look appeared on his face….there was someone else she forgot about….someone he didn't take quite a liking to, but he had to mention the guy in order to ease his sister's stress "what about that Scottish boyfriend of yours? He's taking college studies by correspondence, ain't he? And you and I both know how he has been practically studying us to learn to fight ghost" he said smirking when he noticed her ease up a bit

Smiling a bit at the mention of her boyfriend, she just lightly shrugged her shoulders feeling a bit better "still, it won't be the same without you or the others" she said smiling gently

Danny just let out a chuckle and mussed up her silver hair "you'll make it through; after all…..you are Danny Phantom's clone and apprentice. I taught you everything I know" he encouraged her. With that…Danni's problems were settled as they stood by each other's side in silence; the moment was broken when Dan gave her head a final pat "go home Danni, I'll take care of things from here" he dismissed her

She looked up at him in surprise to see scanning the area once more "are you sure?" she asked as she got ready to take flight

Her response was a snort "it's fine, I'll be heading home myself soon enough" he reassured her, she looked at him with a look that's not amusement and arched an eyebrow at her brother

"Your going to check on Sam, aren't you?" Danni asked looking at his direction…..the only response she got back was a amused chuckle and a look that said whatever he planned to do when 'checking' on Sam was clearly something she didn't want to know "forget it, goodnight" she bid farewell and flew off.

* * *

**Man! It's been a looooong while since I updated this drabble story 8| all because I lost inspiration on it and I couldn't come up with anything good at all. This little moment had been going through my mind recently…and I just had the need to write it down.**

**A little sibling fluff moment between Dan and Danni, I know for certain he is kinda out of character….but hey what guy who was used to a semi private life be like if their lives were suddenly under the camera? This is just my guess of what it is**

**Hope you all like it **


End file.
